Gallery:Sam Puckett
Sam at the Groovy Smoothie.png|Sam hanging around at the Groovy Smoothie Sam making a tor bus crack.png Sam wiping her nose with her hand.png Sam was like what!.png Sam looking bored.png|Sam lookin' bored Sam at the Groovy Smoothie.png|Sam hangin' around screenshot-onedirectionholland.blogspot.com 2014-10-28 00-11-27.png screenshot-onedirectionholland.blogspot.com_2014-10-27_22-50-18.jpg screenshot-onedirectionholland.blogspot.com 2014-10-28 00-13-25.png screenshot-onedirectionholland.blogspot.com 2014-10-28 00-15-22.png screenshot-onedirectionholland.blogspot.com 2014-10-28 00-16-08.png 65092-icarly-igo-one-direction_-_Edited.jpg SPISP.jpg sam at school.jpg|Sam at school. IBeat the Heat Sam 2.jpg Niceee.jpg Feelinganxious.jpg IBeat the Heat Sam 1.jpg Samisawesome.jpg Sameat.jpg Doeslikesittingstaren.jpg Bye.jpg Cani.jpg Gettingbored.jpg Newadd.jpg Eyeroll.jpg Iptnsam2.jpg Iptnsam3.jpg Iptnsam4.jpg Iptnsam5.jpg Iptnsam6.jpg Iptnsam7.jpg Iptnsam9.jpg Iptnsam10.jpg Theygetallfloppyyoujustwantfreddietoloveyoutender.jpg File:Imakesangirly.JPG.jpeg|Sam dolled up, iMake Sam Girlier File:SamPucket133.jpg File:SamPucket12.jpg File:Sam smiling.jpg File:SamPuckett3.jpg File:Fat_Cakes.jpg Sam the Dark Space Cheerleader.jpg 53751 2499214883.jpg sam124.jpg Samm Puckett.jpg ICarly.gif Jennette-McCurdy.jpg sammlovesham.jpg 1234567890.jpg Carly,sam,freddie.jpg Jj100901-05.jpg Sampamcarlyoncouch.jpg 599f8497-59ed-4517-af49-5084164f5789.jpg|Sam with the iCarly gang Sam on tricycle.jpg 66878 452777503.jpg Sam Jennette.jpg Sam and meat.jpg ThumbnailCA1F03DD.jpg SeddieDxck.png Hehe.jpg Sam with rib necklace.jpg Kj.jpg Tumblr l9w8egimd91qc4hvoo1 500.jpg 04559_4261779841.jpg|link=Sam Puckett Sam_1.jpg Bildschirmfoto-47.png|Sam i "iDo" Import 000262.jpg|Sam and her "air quotes" Sam(MISSY).jpg|Sam in "iReunite With Missy" SamCowboy.jpg|Sam as "The Cowboy With a Mustache" 51271 2277004218.jpg 51132 862994641.jpg import_000463.jpg import_000464.jpg import_000472.jpg import_000474.jpg import_000475.jpg import_000476.jpg import_000477.jpg sam works at chili my bowl.jpg IDo Carly and Sam.jpg Vlcsnap2010060623h47m55.png Sam smiles for the camera.jpg BadBear.jpg 68962 1711485956.jpg 68924 3706764070.jpg 68782 1518880381.jpg Whattt hhhhho.jpg 176569412.jpg Import 000245.jpg Import 000244.jpg import_000314.jpg import_000315.jpg import_000316.jpg import_000317.jpg import_000318.jpg import_000319.jpg import_000320.jpg import_000321.jpg import_000322.jpg Sam-and-Pete-Thumb-Wrestling-icarly-5561950-480-362.jpg Oh Jennette just take me now.jpg|Sam, at the dentist's in iThink They Kissed icarly-ilook.jpg icarly-promo-pics-01.jpg 17135_269764376754_53523601754_3901999_4606635_n.jpg tumblr_lb8tzhawBQ1qesmejo1_250.gif saMBG.png 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg 1287642104.jpg 1287641980.png normal_09f6d323fcb8291b69ae9a49699829995g-1.jpg|Photo by: jennetteswagg icarly-extra-15-1024x576.jpg JENNETTE.jpg 152018215.jpg 1287641945.png 168950180.jpg picpic.png gangstashrug.png Sam in ISAFW.png SamPuckett Icon1.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/iStarrburstKiss?feature=mhum SamPuckett Icon2.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/iStarrburstKiss?feature=mhum SamPuckett Icon3.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/iStarrburstKiss?feature=mhum SamPuckett Icon4.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/iStarrburstKiss?feature=mhum SamPuckett Icon5.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/iStarrburstKiss?feature=mhum SamPuckett Icon6.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/iStarrburstKiss?feature=mhum SamPuckett Icon7.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/iStarrburstKiss?feature=mhum SamPuckett Icon8.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/iStarrburstKiss?feature=mhum Carly,_sam_and_freddie_2.png|Sam with her best friends, Carly and Freddie 68924 3706764070.jpg 1281320795.jpg|The brash Sam Puckett with remote SamanthaPuckett.jpg|Season 4 picture 63512 433437806775 89749451775 5722267 3245450 n.jpg|Carly, Sam and Freddie Import 000527.jpg|Sam with Fat Cakes 82_13029_510_jennette-mccurdy-icarly-style-guide-05.jpg|Sam, on scaffold in iQuit iCarly Fat shake.png|Sam with a fat shake 205079074-1-1-1.png 258px-51271 2277004218.jpg CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg ICarly_Promo_Pic.jpg Sam Puckett (iSell Penny Tees).jpg I-reunite-with-missy-icarly-6793049-480-356.jpg David-Archuleta-on-iCarly-icarly-3784949-1222-815.jpg Sam Puckett and Spencer Shay.jpg David-on-iCarly-david-archuleta-3784931-1222-815.jpg 32443.jpg Sack12.jpeg Sack26.jpeg Jennette McCurdy-5.png ICarly ..png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 11.21.00 PM.png Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 4.21.20 PM.png Sam Puckett and Carly Shay 02.jpg Sam Puckett and Carly Shay 03.jpg Sam Puckett and Carly Shay 04.jpg The iCarly Cast.jpg 78y.jpg Jennette as Sam 2.jpg Jennette as Sam 1.jpg Untitled-99.png 367px-O O.jpg Sam lick pear phone.jpg Seddieihaipromo.jpg AwwCort.jpg Seddie fan 2.jpg jennetteshow3single012.jpg Iseelpennny (2).jpg Lens4240572 1292518285icarlymerchandise.jpg Icarly-engage-gibby.jpg Tumblr l75uapyaFS1qdnw89o1 500.png Watch-iHire-an-Idiot.jpg ICarly Seattle.jpg Seddie 127.jpg 78518_2876663438-1.jpg 162592973.jpg 190350355.jpg 207705161.png 199457470.jpg 1280128461.jpg ihire-an-idiot1.gif Face_iKiss_-_iQuit.jpg 1288842511.png 1288941187.png 1288941190.png beginjealous8.jpg iBeat-the-Heat-6-300x225.jpg ihire-an-idiot18.png e4hv.jpg iDo_xvid_s04e0514.jpg normal_760662.jpg imagesCA39D6HR.jpg isam_gal_3005_edited-1.jpg iSell-Penny-Tees-16-1.png isams-mom-screenshot8.png iSell-Penny-Tees-08.png iSell-Penny-Tees-11-1024x576-2.png iSell-Penny-Tees-14-1024x576-1.png iSell-Penny-Tees-15-1.png l_5e1cddb6280547608d83180b91a9cda5.png normal_istart_a_fanwar251_edited-1.jpg jmc10.png normal_istart_a_fanwar11.jpg normal_istart_a_fanwar132.jpg normal_istart_a_fanwar153.jpg normal_istart_a_fanwar232.jpg normal_istart_a_fanwar244.jpg normal_istart_a_fanwar253.jpg normal_istart_a_fanwar255.jpg normal_istart_a_fanwar259.jpg tumblr_lafh87ALA91qeq89xo1_500-4.png Sam_iQuit_iCarly.jpg Dancingsam.gif|Sam's victory dance after slap-fight (click on it to see her move!) 277px-59029_501828803.jpg ihire-an-idiot2.gif 48758_3825906151.jpg 48610_2516221472.jpg 400px-Ikiss HD.png|Sam's first kiss. 49914964-a5920d6eecfda5b5e200bf69d4926b7e 4b287f38-full.jpg|Sam hugging Freddie after she apologized to him. Samcat.jpg|"How great am I?" ICarly pic.jpg Sam photo6.jpg Sam_photo7.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!(Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) 395px-SamPuckett7.jpg 805px-Icarlylyly.jpg 830px-Sam_iDate_a_Bad_Boy.jpg 830px-SamPuckett5.jpg 2802_3_8.jpg 48046_3136969982.jpg Cameron.jpg|Sameron? Egg18.jpg Feet_Afro.jpg Import_000066.jpg IPT_-_Shove_your_toes.jpg Jennete_mccurdy12.jpg Pants2.jpg Rainbow1.jpg Sam_-_iMeet_Fred.jpg 178px-Seddieiomgkiss9.jpg tumblr_ljketcmbu61qimjgho1_400.gif tumblr_ljkf7e35Q51qimjgho1_500.gif 283px-JM_Now.png 300px-75485_2160496076.jpg jm3.png|"I gotta tell them" tumblr_ljk9tq19Kh1qesmejo1_500_1_.jpg tumblr_ljke4tu5CU1qesmejo1_250.gif 599px-Tumblr_lji7n9HdK41qesmejo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ljpsz8nBex1qesmejo1_500.png tumblr_ljfqu07iVR1qg64bjo1_500.png IMG 0058.png Sam and Her Burrito.jpg 002wzqw8.jpg 002wye3k.jpg 002wxsd2.jpg 002wt7wc.jpg 002ws3kw.jpg Sammeat.jpg Sam9.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath210.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath207.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath205.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath202.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath188.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath187.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath186.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath180.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath179.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath119.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath118.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath116.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath115.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath102.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath101.jpg IHeart Art -1.jpg IHeart Art -4.jpg I took his handcuffs.jpg Jennettegorgeous.jpg Seddie2xx.jpg Triofishlocker.jpg -227.jpg -226.jpg -225.jpg -224.jpg -223.jpg -222.jpg INevel -4.jpg boo_new.jpeg thebuttdoctor.JPG IFix A Popstar -5.jpg Group Hug - iCook.jpg Group Hug - iMake Sam Girlier.jpg Still - iStakeout 13.jpg|iStakeout - After Spencer asks Freddie, "Do you know what it's like to be harassed every day by some kid?" Tumblr llbkveQQ8n1qesmejo1 500.jpg Boomba.jpg Reginagoodbody.jpg|Sam as Regina Goodbody|link=Regina Goodbody Tumblr lo1uw7zd9Y1qk0wxyo1 500.gif CarlySamshouldertoshoulderinfrontproducer.jpg ICarlycredits.PNG SamhugsCarlywhenCarlyisin.jpg SamgivesCarlyapprovalribs.jpg 13ilmm-1-.jpg Tumblr lmomgpUhWq1qg64bjo1 500-1-.png|Sam as Regina Goodbody 102DoofDoof.jpg 104BackpackBacon.jpg|Sam up to no good with Freddie's backpack. 102LoveMySkills.jpg|Sam has computer skills. 106TouchingEquipment.jpg|Sam enjoys messing with Freddie's technology equipment. Sam with Possum.jpg|"Hey, look at me, with a possum!" (iGo To Japan) Not gonna eat him.jpg|"Sam, don't eat him!" ... "I'm not gonna ... I'm not gonna eat him." slapmytongue.sam.jpg A6.png Cam picture.jpg Lmlofq-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur0i.1.jpg Samgibby.jpg Spam.png Tumblr lk4rrkPrLJ1qj0227o1 500 thumb.png 13-imake-sam-girlier scruberthumbnail 0.jpg Girlysam.....; ).jpg Hamburger.jpg Imakesamgirly.jpg Throwin Eggs.jpg Carly and sam's wig.jpg 20091 20080404P 0016.jpg Samblog.png 1234567890.jpg Isamsmom 08 hr.jpg Jane-Lynch-on-iCarly 400.jpg IWas a Pageant Girl.jpg Iwas-a-pageant-girl.jpg Jj122909-07.jpg 1234983.jpg Sam's house.jpg TSP.png Tumblr lozty2uw4w1qelymko1 1280.jpg Tumblr lp5i1emMmu1qelymko3 250.jpg Tumblr lp5i1emMmu1qelymko2 250.jpg Tumblr lp5i1emMmu1qelymko1 500.jpg Fingerpainting.png|Sam's finger painting Saminfreddie'sjacket.jpg Tumblr lpzuubqHQZ1qm6zmho1 500.gif IMG 0469.png Sam and freddie.png Seddiesidelook.png IDate Sam and Freddie.gif Samfreddiebuttersockisp2.jpg Samfreddiebuttersockisp.jpg 5-so-serene.jpg 8-pam.jpg 3-sam-smuggling.jpg Import 000531.jpg 180px-Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath202.jpg 330px-Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath186.jpg 200px-Sam iWas a Pageant Girl.jpg 298px-Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath210.jpg Sam.WTFYJSMTW.vanilla.png 180px-Crazysam.png 180px-Sam- iOMG.png 180px-Samhamsandwich.jpg 200px-Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 2.jpg 200px-Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 4.jpg 180px-Addthattothelist.jpg 180px-Iseeagirlfriendforfreddie.jpg 180px-Luckyyou.jpg 180px-Sixmaybe.jpg 180px-Stubrags.jpg 180px-Whatyoudoin.jpg 180px-Sam12.jpg 180px-Sam21.jpg 180px-Thislookklol.jpg 260px-Sam22.jpg 276px-Boringme.jpg 276px-Juvy.jpg 13ydzbr.png 180px-Ffe.jpg 180px-Notthebest.jpg 180px-Stillmakefudge.jpg 180px-Yeahf.jpg 180px-Yepr.jpg 276px-Congratsss2.jpg 276px-Congratssss.jpg 280px-Callit.jpg Suitcaseee.GIF Samjerkyidsf.jpg Samfreddiehideidsf.jpg 180px-Exc.jpg 180px-Forgetboutit.jpg 180px-Gff.jpg 180px-Kindafun.jpg 180px-Nerve.jpg 180px-Notthatbad.jpg 180px-Out.jpg 180px-Shush.jpg 180px-Why.jpg 300px-Atleasticall.jpg 300px-Whywouldiwantwornoutparts.jpg 293693 10150296219953308 134265793307 7922170 5449051 n.jpg 303920 10150296218108308 134265793307 7922113 2302638 n.jpg 307008 10150296221098308 134265793307 7922201 3312577 n.jpg 314526 10150296217103308 134265793307 7922082 4833021 n.jpg 298843 10150296220633308 134265793307 7922187 4373626 n.jpg sam's closet.jpg|Sam Puckett Style|link=http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=36014233 iHAQWUTT.Sam.png|from "iHave A Question: What's Under The Table" Idsfavatar.jpg AYNQFjrCAAA8lq5.jpg Screencap2.jpg Samlaughily.jpg Samandcarly.gif Samfreddiegibbyidsf.jpg Sgidsf.jpg 306781 197072093691390 146188718779728 496114 861682 n.jpg SFILYprisonenter.jpg SFILYprison.jpg Sfilyprofpic.jpg Sam's mountain.jpg SPILY.jpg Sam's mountain.jpg SamiHAI.jpg SamreactstoCarlysspeech.jpg Sams remote necklace.jpg 321478 10150316220993308 134265793307 8094126 110860946 n.jpg Seddieargument.jpg SamRemote.jpg Tumblr lrw82cXHAX1qb46bzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrw9i2Hn3P1qe16ako2 r4 250.gif Tumblr lrw9i2Hn3P1qe16ako1 250.gif Tumblr lrw8boeSoQ1qesyoho2 250.gif ITFC.jpg Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo5 250.gif Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo4 r3 250.gif Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo3 500.gif Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo2 r3 250.gif Sfafterbuily.jpg Seddieschoolkissily.jpg Seddielistenincarlyily2.jpg Seddielistenincarlyily.jpg Seddieeskimokissily.jpg Seddiearmgrabily3.jpg Seddiearmgrabily2.jpg ICant take it.jpg Samfreddielookiq.jpg Lmlofi-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur2a.1.jpg Lmlofq-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur0i.1.jpg Lmlofk-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur1q.1.jpg Lmlofr-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur36.1.jpg Lmloft-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur38.1.jpg Samiq.jpg 51627 1402270722.jpg miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos-10.jpg Sam_mini_golf_iMSS.jpg Sam_grilled_cheese_sandwich_-_iPT.jpg Sam Will you anyway iHAI.png Sam imhl239.png Sam Puckett cobo.jpg Sampuckettiq.jpg Normal iqcaps-1306.jpg Sam Puckett iWaPG.png|iWas a Pageant Girl Pic 1 Sam Puckett iWaPG 2.png|iWas a Pageant Girl Pic 2 Sam With Fatcakes Under Her Jacket.jpg 75854 1026975910.jpg 76104 1001769524.jpg SamTeddyBear.jpg 66115_4096475007.jpg|Sam's originally planned outfit in iStill Psycho tumblr_lzv5ajGIkw1qc8833o3_250.png tumblr_lzv5ajGIkw1qc8833o1_250.png tumblr_lzv5ajGIkw1qc8833o2_250.png tumblr_lzv5ajGIkw1qc8833o4_250.png 71306 2488963552.jpg|Sam and Baggles Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1733.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1732.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1729.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1728.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1726.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0043.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0042.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0041.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0040.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0039.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0038.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0037.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0036.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0035.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0034.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0033.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0032.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0031.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0030.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0029.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0027.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0025.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0024.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0023.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0022.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0021.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0020.png Tumblr m1at2ty6S11qesmejo1 500.jpg SeddieFuffley+Peeta15.PNG SeddieFuffley+Peeta12.PNG SeddieFuffley+Peeta.PNG sam.upside.down.on.a.ball.PNG Samhams5.jpg Creddiamhi5s5.jpg Icarlygangclap.jpg Tumblr m2qwfafUHG1qjhgnwo1 500.png Tumblr m2qugoofHa1qjhgnwo1 500.png I-halfoween-5.jpg Ipear-store-11.jpg Без-имени-3112.jpg IBCSamButtersock.jpg Tumblr m5bsw2xjes1r6tulao4 1280.jpg 56166_2007966763.jpg 58396 1738443327.jpg 55713 3565641667.jpg IMG 8189.PNG IMG 8185.PNG IMG 8182.PNG IMG 8181.PNG IMG 8173.PNG IMG 8171.PNG ImagesCAGIA8M4.jpg Sad2.gif Sam11.jpg Sad4.gif SP.jpg SamPooZoomenu.PNG Sam likes Zayn,Zayn been kidnapped by Samantha Puckett.jpg IGetBannedStills017.jpg IGetBannedStills012.jpg Sibby Little Gibby.gif Tumblr mblj8oPp7d1r0vhzho1 500.png A5R7YXPCAAANYK3.jpg IFSFSibby.jpg 62624 2079587172.jpg Ibust-thief-014.jpg Ibust-thief-08.jpg Ibust-thief-06.jpg Ibust-thief-02.jpg Normal27.jpg Normal26.jpg Normal18.jpg Normal17.jpg Normal 014.jpg Normal11.jpg 71062 2347031357.jpg 71029 1365208338.jpg 70763 299730752.jpg 70502 1603704617.jpg Normal 073.jpg Normal 063.jpg Normal 062.jpg Normal 061.jpg Normal 060.jpg Normal 059.jpg Normal 058.jpg Normal 045.jpg Normal 044.jpg Normal 105.jpg Normal 092.jpg Normal 091.jpg Normal 088.jpg Normal 086.jpg Normal 085.jpg Normal 084.jpg Normal 083.jpg Normal 082.jpg 7.gif|LOL cutie Sam Puckett.jpg|Sam Puckett Look alikes.jpg|Sam, Carly and Freddie's look-alikes idon't want to cancel the show.png SamPuckettiKiss.jpeg Sam in pageant.jpg Nathan gettinit.gif Tumblr m41bhkYacP1r3j70mo1 500.gif -222.jpg -223.jpg -224.jpg -225.jpg -226.jpg -227.jpg 002ws3kw.jpg 002wt7wc.jpg 002wxsd2.jpg 002wye3k.jpg 002wzqw8.jpg 104BackpackBacon.jpg 106TouchingEquipment.jpg 1234983.jpg youtu.be-daZqa-5BsBc_3840x2160.jpg 1280128461.jpg 1281320795.jpg 1287642104.jpg 180px-Crazysam.png youtu.be-daZqa-5BsBc_1_4120x2160.jpg youtu.be-daZqa-5BsBc_2_4120x2160.jpg youtu.be-daZqa-5BsBc_3_4120x2160.jpg youtu.be-daZqa-5BsBc_4_4120x2160.jpg youtu.be-daZqa-5BsBc_6_4120x2160.jpg samsnumber.jpg|Screenshot from iLost My Mind when Carly and Freddie are tracking Sam's pear phone Carly and Sam smiles.jpeg Category:Images Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:ICarly Wiki Awards Winner Category:Photo gallery